


ranmaru's hopelessly in love

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Year's Fluff, im late to the christmas party but i mean here i am for the new years one, rlly short pointless fluff, with a rlly pointless title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: reiji gets way too excited for the simplest things, but ranmaru can deal with it





	ranmaru's hopelessly in love

"RanRan?"

Ranmaru grunted, glancing away from the television to look down at Reiji. He'd been bribed into watching the ball drop in exchange for fried chicken, but really, he was nearly enjoying it. He didn't know why New Year's was a big deal, and likely never would, but it wasn't that boring to watch all the celebrations, late as they were. This wasn't half bad either, considering an excited Reiji was cute, and also very warm to cuddle with. Though he'd never admit to thinking that.

"I wanna see the ball drop with you some day," Reiji sighed, that stupid, loving sigh he always gave him.

"You are, right now," Ranmaru pointed out, and the other gave him a fake dirty look that made him snort. "Fine. I wouldn't hate doing that, I guess."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Reiji groaned, snuggling further into his chest.

Ranmaru flicked his forehead, earning a whine, and laughed. "Y'know life would be way boring if I weren't."

Reiji looked up at him and smiled, and Ranmaru decided that Reiji was just _cute_. The brunette kissed his cheek, before returning to his position as Ranmaru's blanket. (Ranmaru never thought having the tv in the bedroom would have so many pros, but there he was.) He messed with the hem of Ranmaru's shirt, mumbling some lame response before going quiet again. At this point, he didn't think he was watching anymore; just trying to nap instead. Not that Ranmaru minded, because he appreciated the excuse to pet Reiji's hair without being teased.

Just as Ranmaru thought he heard little snores coming from him, Reiji looked at the tv and sat up again.

"It's almost midnight, RanRan~" he sing-songed, that stupid smile returning to his face.

"It's almost 14:00," he corrected.

"Party pooper," Reiji frowned, although he persisted. "Y'know what people do at midnight on New Year's, don't you, smartass?"

"Thinkin' I was asleep, but you snore too much for me t-"

"DammitRanmaru!"

Ranmaru laughed at his mock frustration, and Reiji smiled at him too soon for it to do much. "They eat each other's faces," he offered.

"You're an actual child," Reiji flicked his cheek. "I won't kiss you ever again if you don't answer me."

"I'm shocked you think you could do that."

"Wanna try me?"

Ranmaru feigned hurt, remarking, "Now I'm shocked you're trying to take my good morning kisses from me. What a bitch!" Reiji started giggling, and the bassist couldn't help but grin at him.

"Come here, _bitch_ ," he mocked, and it was Ranmaru's turn to laugh.

They moved in for a kiss, and Reiji leaned further into Ranmaru again, clearly prepared to snuggle right back in. Ranmaru liked moments like these, just cuddling and having a pleasant conversation and doing regular _couple things_. It was such a nice break from the regular, especially because it was with Reiji. He always felt truly relaxed and happy with him, for some reason he couldn't understand. He did think being there to watch the ball drop with Reiji would be nice, but it was another regular couple thing they couldn't do for a long time. Part of him knew that was sappy as shit, but he didn't really care, like a lot of things he'd thought about doing with Reiji. It didn't exactly matter, as long as it was him.

"Happy January 2nd, dork," he mumbled when they pulled away. Reiji grinned.

"Happy January 2nd, RanRan."

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid but i love two(2) boyes
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i also deleted a fic haha guess which one~~


End file.
